Who's On Top?
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: As the girls are hiding from the fullmoon, an ordinary movienight turns out into a lecture provided from Rikki. On what? The art of seduction.


**A/N: Hey y'all! Back again with another H2O one-shot! This time, Emma has a girl's night and it results in her being taught by Rikki, of all people, in the ways of being a seducer. **

**Enjoy it! **

**. . . **

The reflection of the full moon shimmered on the dark water surface, twinkling between the gentle waves in the night.

Normally, the moon-rays aren't thought much of, as it is quite a normal sight, a beautiful one at that and occasionally it captures human eyes and the owner of the eyes will gasp in awe.

However, if you are a mermaid, the tale goes quite different. Getting a glimpse of the moon in the water, its reflection, or by looking at the moon itself, the mermaid lucky enough will endure crazy, magical power-overdose, suddenly have an urge to go swimming in the ocean (preferably around Mako), and suffer from total amnesia. Not so good in other words.

So the safest thing to do, is by hiding from the moon twice a month, so the certain mermaid won't go all werewolf. And that is exactly what three certain mermaids are doing this night:

Hiding. Well, by 'hiding', one would say having a girl's night filled with movies, popcorn, music and chatting, occasionally checking if the windows are properly sealed is the better definition.

Currently, the three mermaids Emma, Cleo and Rikki had occupied themselves with a movie in the living room at Emma's, and the clock on the wall ticked 10:13 PM. Cleo and Emma were stretched out on the cream grey chaise lounge, duvets and pillows between them whilst watching the scenes of _Mean Girls _play before their eyes on the widescreen and they could hear Rikki hunt in the kitchen.

"Come on Rikki, you'll miss it all!" Cleo called after a while over her shoulder as she shifted on the purple duvet she had claimed.

"I've seen it before, you know. But then again, every girl from the age 14 and up probably has." Rikki replied whilst salting popcorn in a crystal bowl.

"Hey, it's a good movie! Genius in fact." Cleo said with a grin as Rikki plumped down between her and Emma with the bowl in her hands. Cleo swiftly grabbed a handful of golden popcorn before returning to watch the movie with her friends.

It had come to a point in the movie where Regina George flipped Shane Oman over in her bed, the two vigorously kissing and ignoring Regina's mom's interruption.

Rikki snorted at this with a popped corn between her fingers.

"You know, that's basically the whole thing every girl at school's bragging over: How many they've made out with at a party, how many times they've done it, blah blah blah. It's getting old, and I blame this movie for it." Rikki said whilst rolling her blue eyes.

"What, having your mom crashing through your door when you have a boy in there's getting old? Damn, Rikki, what sort of rebel are you?" Cleo asked her with a chuckle under her breath. Rikki gave her a playful shove in her ribs.

"Oh God no, I'd die if my dad walked in on me and Zane, though I'd say he would literary kill Zane if he found out." Rikki told her before throwing a popped corn in her mouth. Emma, amused by this, propped herself up on her elbows and rolled over to her stomach.

"'Found out'?" she asked with a curious grin, blue eyes on Rikki. Rikki met her gaze and raised a fine brow, giving her a look that clearly said _'what'chu think?' _

"So you've done it?" Emma asked as she sat up properly, crossing her legs with both brows raised.

"Of course we have. What, haven't you and Ash?" Rikki asked, clearly not seeing why it was so special to them.

"We have, a couple of times, and…" Emma began, feeling slightly awkward talking about the theme.

"And?" Rikki urged on, throwing another popped corn in her mouth, chewing delicately.

"And I saw another side of him that I haven't seen before."

"That he's got lovely abs? Girl, he's a stable boy, of course he have muscles hidden underneath those clothes." Rikki told her and shared a laugh with Cleo. Now it was Emma's turn to roll her eyes.

"Not that! Though it's true," she revealed, pulling an innocent face, having Rikki biting her tongue and wink at her.

"When we're with you guys, he might seem sweet, but he's different in bed. He's more…" Emma said, struggling to find the right words. Rikki and Cleo looked at her expectantly.

"Determined." Emma finished, looking back at her friends.

"What, does he hit you?" Cleo asked her, a slight look of concern written upon her face.

"No, not at all, he would never, but," Emma confirmed with a shake of her head, making blond strands of her hair sway. Rikki looked at her with calm eyes, fingering a popped corn and she felt Cleo move closer beside her.

"'Determined' as in… The Dom?" Rikki coaxed on, tilting her head to one side.

"Not necessarily… We're equals, sort of, kind of. Though he's the one who's, ehrm… deciding what we do." Emma explained, still feeling awkward, though Rikki still looked at her with patient eyes.

"Is he aggressive?" Rikki asked her.

"Not in a bad way." Was Emma's simple reply.

"But do you like it that way?" Cleo asked her, gesturing with a popped corn between her fingers.

"It's sort of become a habit, but to be honest, I kind of do. But it doesn't make me feel I'm in charge." Emma told them, looking down at her hands.

"Oohh…." Came from Rikki as realisation hit her and she put the bowl down on the table before turning in her seat to face Emma, deepening their conversation.

"You're his tool, is that what you're trying to tell us?" Rikki asked her rather gently, seeing Emma's discomfort.

"Not directly, he has his way with me, but not for his own pleasure, he thinks of me as well, though I'd like to be the one in charge for a change." She told her.

"Okay, just to make things clear, when you say he's the dominant one, you mean he practically takes you as a dog, but gives you a treat or two until you're both satisfied?" Rikki said directly and precisely, and somehow, it impressed Emma how impetuous her speech was.

"Essentially." She replied unsurely as Rikki took a sip of her brown pop.

Cleo had now taken the bowl and rhythmically threw pieces into her mouth, clearly intrigued by the conversation.

"Look, Em," Rikki began and put her drink down on the table. "I know how you feel. Zane and I, we… Well, I too, would have felt the same way, if he held me down on the bed and took me from behind. But the thing is, I've never let him. Because I know one thing: I'm not a dog. And I certainly don't make love like one." She told her with alerted eyes.

"He has told me I'm good, you know." Emma defended herself but Rikki waved it off.

"Of course you are, when you give him what he wants. The key in satisfying a male, especially one like Ash, _or_ Zane, it's giving him what he has never had. And I can tell you this much: When a guy is turned on, anything you do, will finish him, as long as you let him know that you're in control and that it's good."

"But what if he doesn't like it?" Emma asked her, wondering what he would do if she suddenly one night turned them over.

"Then you _make him_ like it." Rikki told her firmly with piercing eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" Emma asked her, curious of why she of all people, Rikki the loner, the one who secretly didn't like people, had practised intercourse and had become an expert in said theme.

Rikki sniggered, but didn't avoid the question.

"Let's just say, I've had a lot of practise." She said as she picked up her soda.

"With Zane?" Cleo said, seemingly surprised.

"Hey, he can be a challenge, especially in bed, _and _since he's larger than me, _and_ actually, stronger, getting my way can be tricky. You know how he is. And _no_, not in that way." She finished, pointing at Cleo who opened her mouth to comment that they didn't actually know him in bed.

"And in the beginning, it was hard getting him to realise that he couldn't decide all the time, but with a little seduction, and a little know-how, and he was finished."

"'Finished'?" Cleo asked again. Rikki turned her eyes on her and gave her a lifted brow. 'Oh', Cleo mouthed and looked down with a knowing smile, a slight blush appearing on her tan skin.

"And seduction, Emma," Rikki continued, turning her attention back to her. "Is the thing a girl needs to use to get her way. That and boldness." She told her and in response, Emma let out a small groan.

"Rikki, you know I got this uncontrollable need to please people, and I don't know if I'm able to do that with being 'bold' and 'seductive'. It seems so selfish!" Emma told her blonde, best friend, who leant forward on her knees after putting down her drink.

"Do you need me to _show_ you how it's done?" Rikki asked her, causing Emma to chuckle in amusement, thinking it was a joke, but she then saw the serious look in Rikki's eyes and grew insecure once more.

"I think just a quick study with spice books will do…" Emma said, her eyes flickering from her to Cleo.

Rikki looked back and met Cleo's green gaze, and with a knowing smirk between them, Rikki turned back to Emma.

The next thing Emma knew, was that Rikki swiftly as a lightning bolt had climbed over to her and forced her back on the duvets and sat down on her pelvis whilst holding both of Emma's hands down, her blue gaze piercing hers.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked in shock as she realised she was pinned down against the duvets.

"Being in control." She said with a sly grin and Emma opened her mouth to protest.

Emma tried to break free, but realized it was useless as the blankets and duvets practically swallowed her and as her hands were held above her shoulders, she couldn't get a grip.

"You see, this isn't what you wanna feel like when you're with him, _really _with him; trapped." Rikki told her as she looked down on her and Emma's brow furrowed.

"Then again, he doesn't pound on me like that." She said defiantly, resulting in a giggle from Cleo.

"Beside the point. What I'm trying to tell you, Em, is that when you're lying like this with Ash on top, you're the inferior one. You're just taking it, with no ability to give, _or _take. You're his to take, and that makes you his…?" Rikki said, waiting for her to finish.

"Obedient girlfriend?" Emma answered insecurely with a slight head-cock.

"That makes you his slave. Are you a slave, Emma?" Rikki asked her with a smirk, to which Emma could only shake her head.

"Then make him get that!" Rikki told her as she released Emma's hands and sat back on her pelvis.

"How? I'm not like you, Rikki. I can't use big, blue puppy eyes and flick my blonde curls to get my way." Emma said in frustration and threw her hands down to her sides, brushing Rikki's bare calves.

"Think, Emma. With me and Zane, it's a game of cat and mouse, but I know what to do to make him bend to my will. Mostly because I know what he can't resist, and in that case, it's me, so hey, win-win for both of us. " Rikki started rocking her hips expertly back and forth above her abdomen, showing her the correct movement. To Emma, it was highly fascinating and titillating, yet very awkward. Rikki's eyes bore into hers and she sexily rode an imaginary man at professional level. "You know Ash, and should also know what'll make him go weak. Imagine me being him now. What would you do?" Rikki urged her on, and after a moment of hesitation, Emma knew what to do. Imagining Ash's body on top of her, she travelled her hands up Rikki's strong thighs before she gripped around her hip with one hand, propped herself with another one, before she heisted Rikki up from her lap and flung them around, reversing their places.

With an _oof_, Rikki was slammed down onto her back, almost taken aback at Emma's sudden move. However, as she met her gaze, her face broke into a satisfied grin.

"See, you have it in you, you just have to find it. If there is one place you should have him completely, it's in the bedroom." Rikki told her matter-of-factly.

"Well, I…" Emma stuttered as she dropped Rikki's hand. She hadn't even registered pinning them down her sides.

"You're a control freak at times, Emma, even you know that, why don't you use that with him? If he likes being bossed around, then it's when you guys are alone you should make the best use of it."

"I guess I could try…" Emma said insecurely as she scrambled off Rikki's lap.

The girls sat up and continued their conversation with the movie still running on the TV, as they waited for the night to pass.

. . .

**A/N: Okay, after reading this now, I realize how silly this is. Nevertheless, I'll publish it because I can. **

**Found some inspiration from the Game of Thrones! **

**See you later with more!**

**~ Dragon**


End file.
